Ozone is a quite strong oxidizing agent and its use for sterilization, decoloration, deodorization, etc. has been known. Conventionally, ozone gas has been used for various procedures.
For example, its sterilization ability is used for purifying rooms, sterilizing food for storage, sterilizing water in water supply systems and pools, and disinfecting wounds and facia; its decoloration and deodorization abilities are used for deodorizing water supply systems and sewage disposal systems, and purifying air in hotels and hospitals; furthermore, ozone is used for oxidization, ozonoloysis, surface activation, etc.
As described above, ozone gas is generally used industrially for sterilization, decoloration and deodorization. Furthermore, considering its sterilization ability, there have been some proposals to use ozone for sterilizing wounds, for curing athlete's foot and for facial culture for stimulating skin and accelerating blood circulation.
The inventors studies usages of ozone gas and found that ozone gas has not only the above described functions but also a pronounced anesthetic effect. For example, it has been found that a pain caused by inflammation of a sprain can be effectively reduced by spraying ozone gas onto the affected part. This anesthetic effect cna be attained simply by spraying ozone gas onto affected bodily parts, and it is found that ozone gas is capable of reducing pains in various bodily parts, such as lumbar region, joints, etc.
The anesthetic function is different from above described sterilization, decoloration and deodorization, and the anesthetic function will be effective in the medical field. The present invention is directed to the pain-killing function of ozone gas, and an object of the invention is to provide a medical apparatus using ozone gas, which is capable of easily anesthesizing affected bodily parts, such as arms, legs, etc.